


Ride

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Crushes, Fast Food, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon wants to wake up Tyler, so he gets them some coffee from McDonald's. Turns out there are some cute people working at that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> *can't think of a title so puts the title of the song I'm listening to at the moment* just some fun brallon and joshler.

"Man come on!" Brendon exclaimed to his friend, who was in his very tired state walked as if he were a zombie.

"Dude, I am way too tired just let me sleep in the car.." Tyler responded, taking the passangers seat of Brendon's car.

Brendon just jumped into the drivers seat, very much awake. "Fine, but I'm getting you a coffee. Your eyes are red and you look dead as fuck." He joked, but the joke barely made it to Tyler.

Tyler was already asleep, as Brendon drove he was wondering where they could get coffee. Starbucks was already packed, because teenagers were always there. So he just stopped at Mcdonalds really quick to run in and grab some.

"Hey man, come on! Get up and moving." Brendon said, as he started to shake Tyler from his slumber.

Tyler just groaned as he lazily unbuckled his seat belt, and made his way out of the car. "I hate you."

Brendon knew he was just moody, and he can't really blame him. It's been what? 2 or 3 weeks since Tyler broke up with his boyfriend, they dated for a couple of months so Tyler had his reasons.

"Tyler you'll find someone else, but that attitude will never help." The other tried to encourage as they walked into McDonald's just a couple of people here and there. They went up to the front counter to see a boy with pink dyed hair, who greeted the two with a smile.

"Morning, what would you like this morning?" He asked politely, as Tyler made his order along with Brendon because, he could never have too much coffee.

"Cool piercings." Brendon complimented, as the man was typing in their order.

That was when Tyler actually directly looked at the one, at the front register. The boy had his pink hair a bit messy, underneath his hat like he had just woken up an hour ago, which Tyler could very much relate too.

He also noticed that with the pink hair, the other had piercings and gages. He was a bit taller than him, and looked just a bit older as well. As he wore a red shirt and from what he could see black pants. The guy overall looked cute and adorable as fuck.

"Will that be all for today?" The male asked, and Tyler was torn away from his thoughts and blushed a little. Of course being around Brendon Urie that did not go unnoticed.

"Yes, that will be, thank you!" Brendon answered as he nudged Tyler's arm with his shoulder.

"Thank you, your coffee will be done in- oh!" Josh didn't get to finish his sentence before, two coffee's were placed on the side. They saw that it was placed there by a very tall man, with brown hair and blue eyes. As he wore a headset obviously because he was working on drive-thru, a white button up shirt with sleeves rolled up, and black pants.

"Sorry Josh, forgot that I didn't teach you how to make the coffee's yet." The taller male apologized, as he gave Brendon and Tyler a smile.

Brendon stood there a bit starstruck for some reason, as he saw the man returned back to his place at a drive-thru window talking into the headset. He was handsome well if Brendon actually had to say it, he was beautiful yet hot.

They heard the one at the register give out a sigh of relief, as he smiled. "Thank god he did them, sorry a lot of old people come in asking for coffee and so far I've messed up. I'm new here so I really don't know how to make the coffee's here." He laughed off.

"Ha, no problem..uh- thank you!." Tyler thanked as he took his coffee, and Brendon his. As they both walked out and into Brendon's car, Tyler began drinking his coffee so Brendon wouldn't have to complain about him not waking up.

"So, what do you think about that guy?"

There it was, that one question that came out in a teasingly curious tone.

"What do you mean?" Why did he ask that? Of all questions, Tyler mentally slapped himself. He should have just given a blaten answer that would have stopped the subject then and there.

"Well from the way you kept looking at that cute guy, with the piercings and pink hair. I think you should go for it, he seems really nice and sweet." Brendon said smirking, but to Tyler that seemed very much like a parent thing to say. When they see someone they approve of.

"Whatever, I saw the way you had your eyes all over that one guy."

Brendon laughed humoursly, as he began blushing furiously. "Me!? Wow nice way to change the subject." He spoke very dramatically as he drove.

"Fake laugh hiding real pain." Tyler said with a smile, as he took sip of his coffee.

"Coffee's good should go back later for more later." Tyler commented.

"Absolutely, for the coffee." Brendon encouraged laughing. The tension, in the car growing as they both just broke out laughing. "We are completely fucked." Brendon said with a smile on his face but of course a bit of worry in his voice.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanting to get this started for a series perhaps? This is just for fun, mostly because my summer job is McDonald's and I feel like putting some actual things I've gone through at work into this xDD plus some flirting in this for the ships later on


End file.
